Remords
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'avait ressentit Monkey. D. Garp après la guerre au sommet? Eh bien, moi si et voici le résultat. Avec un touche d'humour et des liens que unissent la "Monkey.D family". Est ce que les biscuits secs de Garp vont reprendre leur goût d'origine?


**Garp: OS: remord**

One piece ne m'appartient toujours pas

Merci à MonkeyDL pour son avis: grâce à une gentille correctrice -dont le pseudo est en bas de L'OS- m'a corrigé et j'ai changé les temps.  
Bonne lecture et appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas, vous aurez droit aux célèbres biscuits secs de Garp!

Il avait fait une bêtise et il le savait. Son petit-fils adoptif: Portgas D Ace était mort devant ses yeux et il n'avait même pas bougé le petit doigt. Son autre petit-fils: Luffy ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Son grand-frère était tout pour lui, son mentor, son modèle. Il s'était fait tuer par Akainu et son poing de lave bouillante. Il était juste devant, même à côté de lui et il n'avait rien fait, rien !

Garp ouvrit une énième boite de biscuits d'un coup sec. Ils ne possédèrent plus de saveur depuis ce drame. Même les donuts n'en eurent plus. Il avait perdu le goût, le goût de la vie et le sens de la famille avec.  
Dadan lui avait bien remontée les brettelles à Fuschia. Devant tous ses hommes en plus. Heureusement que Makino avait calmée le jeu sinon il serait dans le plâtre en ce moment même.

-Pourquoi j'ai rien fait ?! Se répéta t-il pour la centième fois.

Il était haut-gradé de la Marine, on l'appelait « Garp le héros ». Une chose était sûr, il n'était pas un héros pour sa famille. Sa petite famille qui partait en morceau. Son fils unique avait élevé le mouvement révolutionnaire le plus important du monde contre la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial. Tandis que son propre petit-fils était devenu pirate. L'un des plus connu en plus et un supernovae.  
Un autre paquet de biscuits fut ouvert de rage.

-Il faudrait que je remercie ce stupide chirurgien pour être arrivé à temps et Shanks aussi. Ragea t-il contre lui même. Eux ils ont bougés pas comme moi !

Il pesta une fois de plus contre lui-même avant d'être interrompu pas quelqu'un qui toqua à sa porte. Il donna l'ordre à celui qui était derrière la porte d'entrer. Coby entra et le salua tel un bon subordonné.

-Vice-Amiral Garp, veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger, mais l'Amiral en chef Akainu souhaiterait vous rencontrer. Déclara le jeune rose marqué maintenant d'une cicatrice sur le front.

Cette fois il dépassa les bornes. Le pauvre biscuit qu'il s'apprêta à engouffrer fut réduit en miettes. Le plus jeune déglutit. L'aîné se leva d'un bon colérique déjà prêt à partir. Il s'avança et arriva à la hauteur du plus jeune. Il lui souffla :

-Tu peux disposer.

Coby s'exécuta et retourna à ses occupations, à son entraînement quotidien.

-Que me veux encore Sakazuki, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.  
Il se dirigea d'un pas lent et sans envie vers le quartier de L'amiral en chef.  
-Tss... J'aurais dû le tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion. Pourquoi Sengoku m'a retenu? Pesta-t-il contre lui-même.

Arriver à destination, il poussa la grande porte et rentra sans un bruit. Ils n'étaient que deux, homme à homme. Akainu se leva par politesse envers son aîné et l'invita à prendre place sur un des somptueux fauteuils face à son bureau. Le plus vieux s'installa et le fusilla du regard.

-Vous devez vous demandez pour quelle raison je vous ai convoqué? Débuta le chien rouge.  
-Exactement. Se contenta de répondre le vice-amiral.

Garp se retena tant bien que mal de l'égorger ou même le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances. La rage monta en lui petit à petit et il s'occupa les doigts avec un ancien bic retrouvé dans sa poche.

-J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, mais vous devenez vieux. Dit-il d'un ton faux.

Une tempe apparue sur le front du plus sage sans être remarquable.

-Je suis encore capable de me battre! Fulmina-t-il.

Il lâcha son pauvre bic qui tomba à terre dans un bruit à peine audible.

-Justement! Dés maintenant vous serez chargé de former les jeunes recrues. L'informa-t-il sur un ton non discutable.

Garp se contenta de se lever d'un bond rageur en hochant la tête d'un geste bref.

Il se pressa de sortir des horribles quartiers de l'Amiral en chef pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie destinée aux hauts gradés. La seule raison de sa visite était pour s'assurer de l'état du perdant, qui avait aussi été dans le combat pour obtenir la place d'Amiral en chef face à Akainu. C'est bien entendu Kuzan ou mieux connu sous le nom de Aokiji le faisan bleu.  
Il salua les docteurs et autres membres de l'équipe médicale. Il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait son ancien élève. Il prit la chaise à l'entrée et il s'installa aux côtés du détenteur du Hie Hie no Mi.

-Alors? Demanda le plus vieux après un silence pesant.  
-Beaucoup de brûlures, je vais devoir aller dans des sources thermales durant un long moment. Finit-il par répondre.  
-Tu compte faire quoi maintenant? L'interrogea Garp l'air inquiet.

Le plus jeune réfléchit pendant un moment afin de bien choisir ses mots et de remettre tout en place dans sa tête.

-Je ne pense plus avoir le choix, je vais quitter la Marine.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la petite pièce.

-Je pense faire de même. Déclara le grand-père.  
-Tu ne devrais pas! Tu es un pilier de ce Q.G. voir même de la Marine toute entière. Le réconforta Aokiji en se levant brusquement et se rasseyant immédiatement à cause de la douleur.  
-Un « ancien » comme dit Sakazuki. Se lamenta l'aîné.

L'ancien Amiral marmonna quelques insultes destinées au chien rouge.

-Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est le pouvoir et la gloire. Expliqua le plus jeune.

Le Vice-amiral hocha la tête.

-Je suis du même avis. Conclua Garp en se levant. Tu devrais te reposer et reprendre des forces.

Et il sortit en direction de son bureau après l'avoir salué.  
Quelle surprise avait-il eut en rentrant dans son bureau! Deux lettres, deux lettres se trouvaient sur son bureau en marbre.

Il les fixa en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui en envoyer une. Il retourna sa tête dans tout les sens afin de trouver les expéditeurs possibles.

Poussé par la curiosité, il déposa sa cape de Vice-Amiral sur le dos de son fauteuil favoris et regarda les lettres où plutôt les enveloppes.  
Il se décida enfin à prendre celle du dessus en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil. Il ouvrit cette fameuse enveloppe les mains un peu tremblantes dû au stress déjà encaissé aujourd'hui.

Quelle fut sa surprise en reconnaissant cette écriture! Il ne l'avait vu que quelques fois. C'était une personne qu'il aimait beaucoup, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire.

Cher père,

Je viens d'être mis au courant des récents événements relatifs à la guerre au sommet. Ce qui est arrivé en détails à Luffy, à Barbe-Blanche et à Ace aux poings ardents.  
Ce qui m'a le plus marqué ce sont tes gestes et tes réactions. Je suis déçu de tes agissements. Je t'ai confié Luffy pour le protéger et non pour lui faire du mal ou le mettre en danger.  
Je suis bien conscient que tu voue cœur et âme à la Marine. Toi qui me sermonnais toujours pour primer l'esprit de famille.  
Saches que si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Luffy où qu'il succombe à ses blessures, je t'en voudrais à jamais.  
Souviens-toi! C'est toi qui a insisté pour prendre ton petit-fils sous ton aile. Même si il est grand, c'est toujours un enfant.

Ton fils, Dragon.

Cette lettre lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Son fils avait raison et lui avait dit à sa façon. Tout était vrai et dit.

Dragon est toujours aussi franc et sec.

Garp déposa la lettre au coin du bureau et se prépara à ouvrir la deuxième enveloppe.

Il fut encore un fois surpris de voir que l'expéditeur n'était autre qu'une expéditrice et pas n'importe laquelle. La personne qui lui avait envoyée cette enveloppe était la connue Boa Hancock dit « L'impératrice pirate »  
Il ne la croisait que de rares fois lors des réunions des shichibukaï.

Se demandant vraiment ce que lui voulait cette femme, il ouvrit l'enveloppe délicatement et en sortit un petit morceau de papier. La première chose qui le frappa fut la forte odeur de parfum épicé qui s'échappait du pauvre morceau de papier légèrement froissé. Il s'apprêtait à lire ce fameux mot, mais une dernière chose sortit de l'enveloppe. Il le prit en main en fronçant les sourcils. Un Eternal Pose pour Amazone Lily.

Il lut et relut le mot plusieurs fois en croyant tout d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût, mais c'était bien vrai après quelques réflexions.

Il était simplement écrit : « Il était ici ».

Maintenant qu'il y pensa, lorsque ce Trafalgar était venu récupérer Luffy, il n'y avait plus eu aucunes traces d'elle. Elle l'aurait donc hébergée sur son île?!

Prit par une étincelle de nostalgie et de curiosité il, convoqua directement ses deux subordonnés préférés.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un blond et un rose se présentèrent au pas de sa porte de façon militaire et formelle.

-Nous avons fait le plus vite possible! Se justifia la blond exténué par la course folle qu'il venait d'effectuer au travers des différents couloirs.

Garp avait toujours bien aimé ses deux gamins. Il les avait prit sous ses ordres depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant.

Il savait parfaitement que Coby avait une énorme admiration pour Luffy et cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout. C'était même avantageux pour lui, car dés qu'un événement impliquait le chapeau de paille, il était mit au courant par le rose.

Le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, un blanc s'était instalé mettant mal à l'aise les plus jeunes.

-Heu...Vice-Amiral Garp ? Tenta Coby.

D'un seul coup, il revena à la réalité et toussa un peu embarrassé.

-Oui, oui... Préparez moi mon navire de guerre et venez avec moi et vous seuls! Déclara le fou de beignets.

Les deux marines hochèrent la tête et sortirent sans plus attendre.  
Se retrouvant seul, il remit sa veste de haut-gradé en enfourna un beignet dans sa bouche avant de les talonner. Bien sûr, sans oublier l'Eternal Pose et le mot qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa poche.  
Il repartit aussitôt dans ses pensées en continuant de suivre Coby et Hermep. Tous les marines de rangs inférieurs au sien le saluèrent respectueusement, mais trop absorbé par ses réflexions il ne répondit pas. Il préféra tracer son chemin toujours derrière ses deux élèves.

-Tu ne le trouve pas bizarre ? Chuchota Hermep à son ami.  
-Il est comme ça depuis la fin de la guerre il y a un mois. Lui répondit Coby sur le même volume de voix.  
-Pour Luffy?! Le questionna de nouveau le blond.  
-Pas seulement, d'après ce que j'ai compris, Ace était son petit-fils adoptif. Déclara le plus jeune en baissant les yeux pour regarder ses pieds.

Hermep se retourna afin de voir son supérieur dans les nuages.

-Tu as raison, on dirait qu'il est rongé par le remords et le désespoir. Avança le plus âgé des deux.  
-Je suis d'accord avec ton hypothèse. Confirma l'autre.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux et arrivèrent enfin au port. Garp reprit la parole pour demander ou se trouvait son fidèle bâtiment de guerre. D'habitude, il le savait, mais avec tous les dégâts provoqués par cette guerre, le port avait été « déplacé » de l'autre côté du Q.G. .

Le responsable du port lui indiqua avec respect le lieu où il se trouvait.

Ils le remercièrent chacun leur tour et ils suivèrent les indications qui leur avaient été données quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au bout de cinq minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Ils ne tardèrent pas à mettre les voiles de peur que la nuit ne tombe avant d'être de retour au Q.G. .

Le plus vieux avait quand même pensé à prendre un navigateur pour non seulement les amener sur l'île des femmes sans encombres, mais aussi garder la bateau une fois sur place.

Le voyage n'avait pas duré longtemps, ils étaient arrivés dans la journée sur Calm Belt. Quelle fut la surprise de Coby et son ami en découvrant qu'il s'agissait de l'île des femmes, l'endroit où tous les hommes voulaient aller une fois dans leur vie. Pour Coby, ça ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, par contre pour Hermep il tâcha tant bien que mal de cacher son enjouement et son excitation. Le vieux, l'ayant remarqué avait décidé de la taquiner en lui posant certaines questions. Il lui demanda si il était amoureux en grignotant ses biscuits favoris et en lui faisant des coups de coude. Et bien sûr, il lui demanda si il avait une copine se qui eu pour effet de faire rougir fortement le blond.

Coby lui, savait que son ami avait une petit brune en vue. Il ne lui avait pas dis, mais dés qu'elle rentrait dans le réfectoire, il la regardait un sourire débile sur le visage. Il rigolait bien d'ailleurs. D'un autre côté il était content pour son ami, mais un peu jaloux parce que lui n'avait pas encore trouvé l'amour est n'était pas encore tombé amoureux.

Il rigola en voyant la tête du blond devenir écarlate en fonction des questions un peu plus gênantes de l'aîné.

Les questions de Garp avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante depuis ce matin et ça ne fit que du bien de décompresser un peu.

L'île était en vue depuis un moment et ils se préparèrent à accoster. Les deux jeunes marines qui eurent la boule au ventre tremblèrent légèrement à l'idée de ce qu'ils puissent bien découvrir là-bas .

Il faut dire que tous les marines et hommes qui avait et osés s'aventurer sur cette île, avaient tous été transformés en pierre.

Alors dans leur cas ils n'imaginèrent pas leur sentence vu qu'ils étaient des marines et des hommes.

Garp lui ne montra aucuns signes de peur et il sembla même détendu. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait un plan. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il disait des conneries ou autre tout au long de la journée et mangeait des biscuits pendant des heures sans s'arrêter qu'il n'était pas stratège. Il n'était pas Vice-Amiral pour rien même si des fois on se le demandait.

Il regarda Amazon Lily s'approcher à grand pas de son navire de guerre. Pendant tout le trajet, il s'était retourné le cerveau dans tous les sens pour comprendre le geste de l'impératrice Pirate. Il ne comprenait pas le lien qu'elle pouvait avoir avec son petit-fils, mais alors pas du tout. Et puis comment Luffy aurait réussit à atterrir sur cette île en particulier? Tant de questions dont il ne trouva pas de réponse. Peut-être qu'il les aurait une fois arrivé sur place.

Le plus âgé de la bande débarqua le premier sur île et fut directement attaqué par une flèche tirée d'une amazone. Il l'évita sans difficultés grâce à son haki et fit signe à ses deux subordonnés de le suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher, mais avec une pointe de peur.

-Présentez vous! Fit une voix de femme.  
-Je suis Monkey D Garp, Vice-Amiral de la Marine.

Les voix chuchotèrent entre elles et finirent par demander.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?  
-Je suis ici sous la demande de votre Impératrice.

Après un long moment de blanc le plus total, une amazone aux cheveux courts et blonds sortit des buissons son arc braqué sur lui.

-Pouvez-vous m'amener à elle? Continua le Vice-Amiral.

La blonde qui se nommait Margaret s'avança vers lui très méfiante.

-L'impératrice nous a bien prévenu de votre présence. Venez je vous prie! Répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Deux autres jeunes femmes sortirent de derrière Margaret .L'une fessait la taille d'une géante et l'autre fumait une cigarette le regard peu confiant.

-Par contre, seul vous pouvez venir, pas les deux jeunes derrière vous. Informa Margaret à Garp.  
-Pas question, ils viennent avec moi. Ils ne feront rien de mal. Répliqua le vieux.

La jeune femme ne sachant pas quoi répondre se contenta d'avancer dans l'immense forêt. En chemin, Coby et Hermep ne se lâchèrent pas ou plutôt Hermep colla aux baskets de Coby tellement il avait peur de se faire transformer en pierre. Coby lui se contenta de suivre amicalement les jeunes femmes face à eux. Le reste du chemin se déroula dans un silence de mort.

s arrivèrent enfin au palais des Pirates Kuja, ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle du trône. Elle était là! Boa Hancock dit la femme la plus belle du monde. Son « pouvoir » n'avait aucun effet sur le Vice-Amiral et il se présenta à elle.

-Heureux de vous rencontrer.

Il s'inclina légèrement par signe de politesse et ses subordonnés l'imitèrent. L'impératrice prit un air sévère et hautain avant de s'exclamer.

-Vous êtes bien Monkey.D Garp? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha simplement la tête comme réponse.

-Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ici? Le questionna le barbu.  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai voulu ici, mais Luffy. L'informa t-elle en se retenant de rajouter un « mon Luffy ».

Garp était étonné du fait que se soit son petit-fils qui ait voulu qu'il vienne jusque ici.

-Savez-vous pour quelle raison? Le questionna t-il.  
-Il m'a simplement demandé de vous remettre une lettre écrite de sa part.

Sans prévenir, un serpent sortit de derrière le trône de la corsaire avec cette fameuse lettre en bouche. Coby et Hermep n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand leur supérieur prit la lettre nullement intimidé par cet énorme reptile.

-Merci beaucoup. Le remercia l'ancien.

Elle se tourna et prit sa tête en ses mains le rouge aux joues.

-Oh...! Luffy doit être fier de moi. Se dit-elle à elle-même.

Nos trois hommes fronçèrent les sourcils en se demandant si elle allait bien. Ils ne tardèrent pas à sortir en silence en laissant la femme dans ses fantasmes.

De retour au bateau, Garp ordonna de mettre les voiles en direction de Mariejoie et de ne pas le déranger. Il s'enferma dans sa cabine à double tour afin d'être plus tranquille et regarda bêtement la lettre de sa progéniture sur son lit. Il l'ouvrit après une longue réflexion. Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près du hublot.

Yo le vieux,

Je vais bien j'ai juste une grosse cicatrice en forme de croix trop bien sur le torse.  
Sous les conseils de Rayleigh je te pardonne et tant que j'y suis, je m'excuse pour le coup de poing que je t'ai donné en montant vers l'échafaud. Jinbei m'a bien fait comprendre que Ace n'était plus parmi nous et que je ne suis pas seul. Il me reste mes compagnons.  
J'espère que tu vas bien, je commence un entraînement et recommencerais mon activité de pirate quand il sera terminé.

Le futur roi des pirates et ton petit-fils.

Il reposa le papier sur son bureau. Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de se faire pardonner malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Une joie le submergea en sachant qu'il allait bien même si son stupide rêve de devenir le roi des pirates ne l'avait pas quitté. Il avait aussi l'air de bien accepter la mort de son grand frère et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Un immense sourire reprit sa place habituelle sur son visage ainsi que son caractère habituel. D'un seul coup, les biscuits et autre confiseries préférées de notre amical Garp reprirent leur goût sucré d'origine. Finalement il ne se fit pas rongé intérieurement par le remord.

MOT DE L'AUTEURE !

Voilà, voilà. J'espère qu'il vous a plut et qu'il est assez long à votre goût. Si il y a des fautes dans l'OS n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, mais pas trop négatives quand même. Bref j'y vais, Bepo veut un câlin Bepo POWERRRRR !

Et merci à ukihime pour la correction.


End file.
